Some Stuff
by Lyumia
Summary: Just a bunch a plot bunnies I had no idea what to do with.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is basically a bunch of junk I worked on a while back in THE NOTEBOOK (where I write down all of my idea's), but'll probably never post. Surprisingly, I'm a lot more depressing now than I was when I was younger... And I wrote in first person POV then too...**

* * *

# To Build A Home 02/02/2014

##Humor/ Hurt/ Comfort/ Friendship

###Summary: After a one night stand, Cloud takes his time traveling around the world, meeting a flower girl, curse happy, gun wielding and tea frantic weirdos, a girl with a really big rack, an emo vampire (before it was cool), and materia thieving princesses.

Maybe I shouldn't be here.

I pulled my torso up a little, sliding off the large muscular arm slung over my back, the owner still peacefully asleep with his silver hair splayed out on his large pillows.

Well, now I know I didn't dream it.

Sephiroth- the silver general, demon/hero of Wutai was sleeping soundly next to me, his arm now by his side that I have moved it away from me; all because of one of usual (suicidal on my part) arguments.

Somehow enraged yelling had turned into angry kisses, which then became soft and passionate, leading up to our stumbles into his room, the journey to the bed and...

I sighed feeling the soreness of our actions as I crawled from under the sheets and picked collected my clothes. This was stupid. A horribly stupid decision. I adjusted my infantry scarf, slipping on my boots I began to walk towards the door.

"Cloud." A deep voice called out smoothly.

I glanced back, surprised to not see the usual green eyes and silted pupils staring at me, instead the twisting of his back as he shifted into his side. I turned back to the door shaking my head. He couldn't have said my name.

*But he did.*

I quickened my steps, shoving the thought to the back if my mind as I stepped into the Infantrymen dorms. It never happened.

But it did.

I changed directions- instead greeted by the familiar msuk of chocobos that warked in greeting. "Kweh!" The largest made it's way over to me on it's long legs and stuck it's beak into my hair.

"Hi." I greeted, rubbing the crest soothingly and the bird chirped happily, ruffling it's feathers with a pleased shake of it's sturdy body. The smallest- a chick that had been born because someone hadn't correctly depicted the gender of one of the newer Chocobs.

"Kweh!" It's small feathers flapped as it climbed onto my shoulder with it's beak. I scratched the soft down on it's neck as it let out a happy chirp. It was easy to forget like this.

*"I love you."*

I cursed, allowing a Chocobo to pull me to the ground so it could preen my hair. It was my imagination- when I thought I heard those words in the midst of pleasure- it was a simple phrase I had simply wished to hear.

I hated myself for that.

Though I couldn't deny that it was lonely in the barracks, since nobody really paid attention to me in the first place. It was a nice, short lived experience.

I hated that I could let it happen so easily.

I hated that I enjoyed it.

A few Chocobos brayed, rubbing their neglected heads against me in an effort to redirect my attention and the chick stumbled into my lap. "Sorry." I pointed to the brush hanging on the wall that was eagerly plucked from it's hok and dropped onto my hands, the smallest Chocob folding it's legs beneath it and leaned on my side.

I brushed the feathers in slow strokes, smiling when the Chocobo rested it's head on my shoulder with a 'kweh'. I blinked, recalling the dark bruise under the fabric on said shoulder.

 **AN: After some serious thought (it wasn't that serious) I think that I just wanted Cloud to cuddle with some Chocobo's, ahaha**

Warily, I pulled the hem up a little, looking in dismay at the dark purple finger marks peeking up from my waistband. There was no way to hide it.

Why couldn't they just disappear?

I finished brushing the third Chocobo when I let out a long sigh. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy; he was the General- the silver general, demon, hero or whatever of Wutai, the one and only Sephiroth. He was the gossip of awed cadets, the source of envey and admiration from SOLDIER and the over all image of Shinra.

That snorted when he laughed too hard.

I flinched. Somehow it made him seem more... human...not so distant. I looked down at my thirteenth Chocobo who let out a sympathetic cry of understanding. A chocobo nudged my cheek affectionately, the dark beak moist. Instinctively, I reached up to touch my wet cheek.

How pathetic.

A beak poked my hand away when I tried to wipe the tears away, shuffling closer I let out a biter laugh. Sniffling, I buried my face into one's fluffy feathers, ignoring the slight shake of my shoulders and my trembling hands as I weakly hugged the Chocob chick to my chest.

This was better.

"Take a shower Strife! You smell like you slept with the Chocobos'!" The commanding officer yelled when I finally went to join the training session (to maintain excellent health they say, but really it's more sadistic than that) and he stormed past me in line.

I snorted, obediently walking to the showers and taking my change of clothes from my locker. "Yo, ya didn't sleep in Blondie?" A familiar voice inquired knowingly.

"No, Reno, there was no reason to." I sighed, turning to the red head who was regarding me with a peculiar expression.

The red markings on his cheeks lifted with the corners of his lipos. "Good I was beginning to think that I didn't have a chance."

"Actually... I was thinking about leaving." I admitted.

Reno quirked an eyebrow, the goggles pushing back his hair raising a bit. "Midgar too boring for ya?"

I nodded, adding; "I was thinking about traveling."

"Ya know you could do that as a Turk and still get paid." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "And you'd get to see this beautiful ass all day."

"Reno- a table has a nicer ass than you- and that's saying something." I teased. "Now get out, I'm taking a shower."

He gave a mock bow. "I'm honored that you'd want me to leave to 'protect your virtue'." He snickered; "well what's left of it."

"Out!"

I sighed, striping myself of my clothes and stepping under the cold water. I glared down at the purple (almost black) handprints on my waist and now that I was really looking my wrist were slightly discolored.

"Damn, that looks like it hurts." I heard Reno hiss from behind me.

"Go away." I grumbled, attempting to reach for my towel when he held his hand over the small of my back and a soothing, refreshing wave of comfort washed over me and his hand glowed green. "Thanks."

"By all means continue!" He laughed, his eyes lingering where the shouldn't, and it took all I had not to punch him right then and there.

"Reno! If you don't leave right now I will kill you!" I held the towel around my waist, glowering at the pervert.

"How scary, and angry chocobo chick wants to- ow!" He rubbed the spot my foot kicked him as I began to slide on my clothes. "So where will you go first?"

"South, or to Junon maybe- I was thinking about visiting Nibelheim...but." I shrugged. "Not really looking forward to bullshit."

"I feel ya, why not Kalm?" He suggested, leaning back against the wall.

"Anywhere is fine, I guess. "I just shrugged, sliding my scarf back into place. "What do you think about delivery?"

"You can wear a uniform!" He exclaimed happily. "It can be like a mini skirt or something- ow!" He looked that the bottle that clattered to the floor with a raised eyebrow. "Is that lube?"

"Its ointment! For bruises!" I felt heat creep into my cheeks, snatching the cream away.

"Among other things."

"Get out!"

"This is public- ow!" He rubbed his head, glowering at the bottle I had thrown at him again. "Fine- get your bags by tonight."

It wasn't hard- I didn't even have many possessions in the first place, just a few clothes and the dull sword I had used to get to Midgar. Reno leaned against a bike, swinging a key ring on a long finger with a sly grin. "Cloud Strife, no longer." He laughed.

I accepted the keys gratefully. "Thanks Reno."

"Just keep me updated every once an a while; I'd like to know if you get kidnapped by Chocobos." He snorted as I swung my leg over the bike. "Well it'd be more of adoption, but I'd like to keep your ass in my line of sight."

I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye Reno."

"Uh, wait!" He scratched his cheek, and unreadable expression on his face. "I'm serious, call me. I worry sometimes." He leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to my cheek.

"Alright." He took a step back, watching me drive off and Midgar blurred past me until it was only a small image in the rear view mirror. That felt nice. But it was Reno, and while Reno was a good person as much as Midgar was a good place to live he was still a Turk.

Just don't think about it.

So I didn't.

The world...I wondered why I had settled for Midgar when the world was such as vast and beautiful place that was begging to be explored. The Midgar marshlands were another story, however. I growled, hacking of the head of the second Zolom I couldn't run from, grumbling as my legs sunk a little deeper into the bog.

Of course, I had the G-bike, but I was hungry and apparently there was nothing I could chop to uneven pieces other than Zoloms. I looked at the snake curiously, pulling out my PHS. "Reno, can you eat Zoloms?"

"Spike. What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for food. So how do I get the scales off?" I looked back to the snake curiously, ignoring the growing welts and scratches growing worse by the second- and this damn bog wasn't helping matters either.

"Uh... A really big knife?"

Cloud looked down at the blade in his hand.

"Oh."

 _ **"Prepare Traveler!"**_ The PHS nearly fell from by hands into the marsh when I jumped, whirling around to face... "who are you supposed to be...?" She didn't look that old, wearing shorts an waving around a giant shurikan, but I simplpy watched as she stomped her foot and pouted indignantly: "Who am I?! I am the uniltimate ninja, the great Yuffie Kisaragi of the Wutai clan! Hey! _Don't walk away from me_!"

"Sorry Reno," I said into the PHS, "there's some kid playing pretend out here." I explained haphazardly, ignoring the furious cries coming from behind him he

* * *

 **# To Build A Home (Rewrite) 06/25/2015**

Cloud sighed, awkwardly shuffling out of the bed that felt even colder since he had managed to fall asleep last night despite restlessly staring up at the roof- the silver haired beauty slept next to him, looking even younger as he slept deeply.

He scrambled for his clothes, and as quietly as possible he made his way out the door and down the empty hallways.

He felt lost.

Having nowhere else to go, Cloud made his way to the Chocobo stables, figuring the man should be happy with whomever he choose, they fired out happily when they saw his golden halo that resembled their soft down, one of the larger one's pulled him close and pulled him to the hay ground with it's large orange beak, a few others delicately preening him.

Right now; the affection was wonderful, knowing he probably wouldn't have gotten such affectionate care from his temporary partner. He ignored the sting of knowing he was just a side lover, only meant to hold the older man over until his other lovers returned.

He felt pathetic.

He breathed in deeply, the Chocobos' musk masking his previous activities and he stood, focusing on the task of reaching from the brush hooked to the wall, smiling at the happy chirps he got in return.

He supposed anybody would be happy even being near the famed silver general, let alone being able to sleep with him- he could name people who would kill and give up life and limb for that opportunity- but... 'Its just sex'.

He flinched, recalling the words the man had grumbled before he turned over and slept.

He felt so pathetic.

He was painfully aware that 'it was just sex', even though his lovers had approved and repeatedly assured that it was okay for him to be with Sephiroth some nights the words hurt. He deserved someone better anyways.

Cloud looked down at himself with a frown. The orange chocobo he was brushing squawked, nudging his cheek with its beak in an effort for him to continue his grooming.

Taking another deep breath, Cloud forced his thoughts to the back of his mind, and focused solely on brushing down each and every single feather on all of them.

When he snuck away to the showers, sun not yet over the horizon he undressed himself quickly, letting the cold water pour weakly down on his pale skin. "You smell like a chocobo barn." A familiar laugh kept him from jumping, and Cloud turned his head back to meet Reno's gaze.

The turk sat calmly on one of the benches, suit haphazardly worn and leaning back with one foot up on the bench. "Damn, now I get why Zack says you have a nice ass." He snickered, admiring Cloud with a hint of sorrow.

"Go away." He grumbled, not interested in Reno's antics as the red head looked him up and down. "Go stand outside or something." He quickly added before Reno could reply.

"Sure thing babe; I'll be sure to keep your perky little ass safe and sound." He winked, sauntering out the door and leaving Cloud to himself. Cloud frowned, working his hands through his damp hair and letting out a tired sigh as his thoughts returned with a vengeance.

"Damn, he was rough with you." Reno's soft voice did startle him- as touched the tender fingers that brushed his hips, where dark purple bruises in the outline of fingers darkened his skin.

* * *

 **See what did I tell ya? I'm just a depressing little raincloud most of the time**.


	2. Chapter 2

**# Normality Is Boring 11/17/2014**

 **Final Fantasy IIV, Final Fantasy Complication.**

 **Author: Lyumia**

 **Genres: Action/Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Humor**

 **Additional tags: Alternate Universe- Racing**

 **Rating: Teen and Up Audiences, Inappropriate humor**

 **A.N: So I got inspired by this wonderful story called Invinctus (you know since the author hasn't updated in like two years TvT) by Corporal Hicks so yep, this should be funnnnnn. By the way: I do not own anything!~this disclaimer was brought to you by: batshit crazy fangirl!**

* * *

 **08/16/2015 oh gods did I really write that? O.O anyways this was supposed to be a racing AU.**

* * *

A ring of keys swung around my black, gloved finger as I trotted down the stairs with a little bounce in my step, unlocking the door to my garage. As I admired the vehicles after flicking on the bright light fixtures I ran a hand along the smooth metal above the speedometer.

Lifting my leg over the black leather seat my boot landed on the footrest as the bike purred, burning with new life the engine hummed underneath me. After a thorough check up I clicked the remote for the door, the makeshift streetlights of the slums streaked past me as I approached the familiar train yard- strapping on my googles with one hand I approached- the boisterous jeers of other men on G-bikes exchanging drinks and discarding their cans along the rails.

I noticed one blue G-bike laying in the dirt half destroyed. I shrugged it of: beginners mistake. I glanced at one mustached ruffian who boasted about how he was going to beat a little chocobo in this race.

I held back the urge to snort, figuring he was much newer to the game than I was- spoting silver hair poking out of a sleek black helmet I rode up, pulling to the side of one of the silver haired brothers.

"It seems that we have quite the investment this week." The lean teenager mused, amused.

"Nice to know some of my bail will be covered." I joked with a snort. "Fang." I greeted.

"Brother." He greeted, adjusting the double bladed katana on his waist by the hilt- which brought my own hand to my blade in one of the compartments on my bike. "It seems we've drawn some unwanted participants." He nodded his head slightly in the direction of a group in dark suits.

I frowned at the sight, sporting two suits, the red haired man spoke to his bald companion- occasionally pulling down his dark visor to give his companion an amused smirk. The bald man shook his head, adjusting his dark sunglasses, shook his head, flicking on the ignition, and pulling up to my side as a man in a suit and dark sunglasses stood in front of us.

"Riders!" He roared with a speaker raised to his lips. The train doors opened and another man joined his side holding a flag.

I smirked leaning down and my finger twitched on the clutch.

"You must cross the finish line to win your coin! Weapons are allowed!" He moved to the other side of the man with the flag stood. "Start your engines!" The machines roared ferociously to life, and besides Fang the red haired suit smirked at him.

Jerking forward, my bike growled as Fang sped ahead of me, his brothers behind me, and I wasn't sure sure if the suits were behind them . Damn, Fang always had the best starts.

"Brother." Cry sobbed beside me, swinging his baseball bat that had nails protruding from its wooden surface, I leaned my bike away, swerving out of the way of the bullets that whizzed past my head. I spared a glance at Shoot, who's long silver hair flowed behind him, gun raised. My compartment opened, and I reached down to swing my sword as Cry struck again and I lightly kicked his leg.

The goggles he wore covered half his face, but I was pretty sure he stopped crying, though I didn't care much about his usual wailing he had to pull himself together because the suits were right behind them, observing as I swung my blade back to block the bullets Shoot fired, grunting as one grazed my leg. Speeding up I ignored the screaming of my stomach as my blood pounded in my ear.

Cry and Shoot followed, the suits in pursuit as the distance between me and Fang closed, who drew his katana the double blades clashing with my own as I pulled up to his side. "They're watching brother. " He snarled, ducking low as I aimed the butt of my handle at his head. "And waiting for one of us to fall behind so they can take us."

My eyes narrowed, they were picking off the weak like any like minded predator did, and I shoved the side of my bike into Fang's who's larger cycle pushed me into the concrete wall, sparks flying behind us as I winced recalling the damage my muffler went through the time Cry had pinned me.

Hitting on the brake I fell behind, with a growl I pulled my bike sideways, my muffler scraping the pavement below as I pulled beside the suits. I studied them carefully, before jumping in my seat, leaning back the front wheel was lifted off the ground and I pulled ahead, slamming the wheel down as I was once again behind Fang who only glanced back at me.

*Fucking bastard.* With a growl I leaned down, pulling my bike up I dived off the road into the busy street below as cars raced towards me, my head pounded as I jerked violently to the left and right, the frantic honking nearluing made bile rise in my throat as the street I came from lowered and a tunnel cover arched over it.

Switching back onto the tunnel cover after nearly being flattened by a large truck, I grunted when the tunnel ended and my bike slammed down into the pavement, the low him of engines assuring me I hadn't fallen behind on my detour and spead down the route.

When the roar of an engine startled me, and cause me to snap my head pack as Fang followed behind me, and one of the suits on his tail. I gripped my sword tightly when I noted Cry and Shoot were not behind them.

"Brother!" Fang shouted. "Let us take that one, mother will be cross to find that the young ones have once again gotten into trouble."

I glanced back at the red head who gave a lazy grin, twirling a metal rod with his left hand. I shook my head, looking ahead.

"Ah, I see. One thing at a time I suppose..." He rambled, eventually letting out a laugh. "I will see you at the finish!"

I narrowed my eyebrows, speeding up so that I pulled ahead of Fang my nerves faded away as a car parked on the sidewalk came in sight. Screwing all rational thoughts I accelerated at full speed until everything around me blurred and the black pavement rushed behind me as every muscle in my body thobbed as Adrenaline took hold and the world slowed enough for me to realize that I managed to end up on the edge of town after driving for a few minuets.

Once I slowed down enough to stop I wasted no time emptying my stomach and groaning as my head began to throbbed while my entire body was heavy like lead.

I sat down on the road, inspecting my bike and panting as pain finally registered in my brain. Inspecting the wound closely and pulling back my black leather pants I poked at the thin red line, and hissed when I attempted to wipe it away.

Headlights came into view and as the car's siren chirpped once, and it parked beside my G-bike.

The man who stepped out was tall and dark skinned, arms like tree trunks and a disappointed frown upon his large lips as I lowered my head in mild shame. I did feel bad I had bothered Barret so late at night, but at the same time I was gald it was Barret or else I might not have been as lucky when he pulled me up and shoved me into his car.

"I swear to god I'll have an early death because of you spike." He shook his head. "Damn pain in my ass."

I chuckled, offering a small smile. "That's me. How's my bail?"

He scowled, hand tightening on the steering wheel as a tow truck passed us. *Be careful with the bike you ass, there was a scratch last time. *

"Paid by an unknown party." He snorted. "So much for justice, that damn Corneo!"

"You make it sound as though you want me in prison." I joked.

Barret cast me a sideways glance. "I want you in school. You're a bright boy and can go father than I did in life, all you need to do is get your registration papers." He said after a long moment of silence. "With all that money you get from your races you should have no trouble affording it- where does it even go?"

Ah the usual lecture, Barret was about to open his mouth again because I had never answered that question- along with many others- before. "To my ma."

Barret glanced at me. "Spike, how's your mother?"

My stomach churned as the vehicle approached a smaller faction of the Shinra company where offenders of the law were usually detained. "She's fine. Her medication is working better."

He hesitated. "Is Cid picking you up?"

"Are you going to call him?"

"Yeah, its protocol." I stared at the buildings and billboards towering above us to forget my nausea. "Don't you go puking all over my seat now!" He shouted as he flipped open his PHS and yelling at the phone.

Concentrating on alleviating the pain in my stomach, Barret parked in front of the station, and I scrambled out the door breathing in the thick air deeply. When I regained my composure I studied the large office, sporting a few late night desk workers and Cid in Barret's enclosed office smoking a cigarette.

As Cid stepped out with a suit, his black hair tied back behind him and a talik on his forehead, Cid flicked my forehead. "Listen, you little shitling, I don't know what you did but you're in some serious shit."

"I was wondering if I had stepped on some on my way here." I lamely joked.

"Whatever smartass, watch yourself." He cautioned before leaving, casting a glare in the suit's direction.

I studied the tall man fatefully as I stepped arpounf him, tossed myself down in one of Barret's chairs and putting my feet up on the edge of his desk.

"Don't think I won't beat your ass- get your filthy feet down." He chided, slapping my boots lightly. Complying, I slumped in my seat.

"I appreciate your cooperation Mister Wallace." The site began.

"Yeah, whatever, say what you need and get out." He snapped, slamming the door behind him.

I inwardly panicked at being alone with the man, I eyed the vent I knew was concealed by a painting of some musician on Barret's wall. *If I could get through there I could sneak out* I mused, fidgeting nervously on the hard cushion.

Sensing my anxiety, the suit turned to face me, and I resisted the urge to blot past him to the door. "Mister Strife, I assure you that you are not in trouble." He sat across from me. "I come with an offer."

*As if you'll give me a choice* I inwardly snorted. I knew about the stories of people who are thorns in Shinra's side disappearing, Cid was more than happy to tell me about how his dreams were destroyed by the company because of funding.

"Would you accompany me to Shinra, Mister Strife?"

Knowing it was either that or a body bag, I nodded, as the man lead me out of the building I sent a pleeding look to Barret who shook his head- the door swung open and my gaze shifted back to the suit who guided me to a black car. *Holy Shit* I openly gaped at the car wondering what made the parts hum underneath the hood. "What model?" I managed to stutter, slightly embarrassed I was still able to think about mechanics when I should be more worried about dying or getting beaten half to death.

The suit didn't respond so I took the liberty of inspecting the car myself, a grin breaking out when I saw the shinra logo, figuring it was a new, unreleased model, I slid into the seat, practically purring as the leather came into contact with my pale skin.

"Yo kid, you got good tatse." A familiar red haired man grinned back at me red markings underneath his blue eyes.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. *Was this guy trying to talk to me?*

"When did you get your bike?" He inquired, yawning out of boredom.

Unsure if I should reply, I only blankly stare back at his predatory eyes observing me.

A grin broke out on his lips as his eyes turned back to the road. "Alright, I'll spill- Shinra has had it's eyes on you since you suddenly booted Corneo's favorite out of first place- though we couldn't find shit about you until we checked in with the local authorities. Do you know who we are?"

I shrugged. "You're the guys who do the dirty work, right? We call you suits...because you look like you're dressed for a funeral service."

The black haired man tilted his head, pondering.

The other suit laughed. "You wouldn't be far off, ya know?"

"We work for the intelligence department of Shinra, otherwise known as the Turks." The black haired man explained.

"And I'm here because?" I grimanced as my motion sickness returned.

"Because you're an enigma with remarkable skills- did you not use a hand gun during your first races? You have excellent marksmanship." The black haired Turk elaborated.

I could hardly consider myself an enigma as I scoffed. "Yeah, and I have a pet unicorn right next to my shining suit of armor." Was my cynical reply.

Thankfully the main Shinra building wasn't far and the Truck quickly parked, guesting for me to follow them. I could run, I saw seven alleyways that would give me freedom if I just bolted forward before they could give chase, I could run: escape. Sensing a presence behind me, I snapped my head back to find the bald Truk who reached up to adjust his dark sunglasses.

*Shit.* I cursed as the Turks gave me a knowing glance. Summoning my courage, which was becoming harder with my stomach trying to climb out of my throat; oh goddess I'm in the Shinra lobby! An older Cloud might've danced in joy at being actually *inside* the building, maybe fantasize about catching a glimpse of the great General: hero of wutai- but this Cloud could only stare back at me grim-faced from the glass of the Elevator, each lighting of the buttons making my hair raise on the back of my neck.

A fat, balding man sat in his office hair at the end of a large table, Various others seated on the sides- standing abruptly a large man with black hair roared; "We're relying on a child!"

"I would not half to if you were not so incompetent!" The man snapped back more ferociously than a starving Nibel Wolf, causing one fat man who was about to speak out, shrink in his seat.

I openly scowled at him, despising the way he addressed me. I'm almost seventeen for crying out loud! I was two years away from being able to drink! A woman with blond hair spoke up. "I agree with the idiot- I mean Heidegger." They glared venomously at each other for a few seconds. "Let us employ someone more reliable."

Nostrils flaring in annoyance, I spoke up. "Not that I'm agreeing with the whole: 'unreliable' and 'oh my god he's a midget' part," I gave a glower towards the fat black haired man, "but why pick off a nobody off the streets?"

I glanced at a blonde bespectacled man with his white gloves folded beneath his chin as he observed me, while a with a goatee in a tailored suit stared at me solemnly.

Shifting my attention back to the old man who began to explain himself; "My son's birthday is approaching, and there is to be a celebration for his twenty first birthday and Wutai assassins threaten his life."

"Why not use your own people gramps?"

Either he wasn't bothered by the way I addressed him- unlike his three employee's who shall not be named- or he didn't show it. "My son is very aware of my actions and is displeased by them, so I took his... Interest under consideration and elected a few to make him more lenient towards the idea."

"Interest?" What, did the guy collect toenails or something?

"The president means that his son is homosexual." The man in the dark purple suit with glasses elaborated.

Embarrassed, a heat crept into my cheeks, further demonstrating my naïve nature towards...things like that. I guessed that waving something pretty in someone's face was an easie way to make someone more compliant, but I was apprehensive towards the idea that someone found me attractive.

"So what do I need to do?"

"My son will select the entertainment for the evening, if he chooses you and the Wutai make a move you are to escort him back to a safehouse." Tseng explained.

Well that explained why they wanted me in particular. "So what's in it for me?"

Heidegger stood slamming his fist against the table. "How dare you show such audacity! You should feel honored!"

I snorted, rolling my eyes and feeling anger swell in my stomach. "So I'm supposed to help out of the 'goodness of my heart'? 'Obligation to society'? What do I get out of this? Its my life I'm putting on the line." I snapped. "I won't get a anything if I'm not picked anyways."

"If you preform well-" Shinra cleared his throat. "Your guardian was very adamant about your rewards; your insurance for any injuries will be paid for, and in exchange for your mother's medical bills you will work as an intern under one of our scientists in the research department."

"I can pay for that myself." I grumbled lowly, contemplating the offer.

"Additionally you will be provided an all access library card to the Shinra archives- excluding personal information for obvious reasons." Tseng added.

Damn, Cid knew I couldn't resist that one. "Okay, can I have the library card now?" I felt my lip curl out a bit, frustrated that I probably looked a little too pleadingly at the Turk.

The president nodded, and I resisted the urge to let out a little cheer of happiness. Damn you Cid! "Come on cutie, I'll give ya a tour." Reno beckoned me to follow, and I didn't hide the skip in my step.

I was guided to a room as Reno began to explain more about Shinra and Midgar. "Sector eight is Turk territory, Scarlet- the chick with the big boobs- is head of weapons development and Heidegger the military- that's the fat 'incompetent' prick that tried to lock up the boss for his big day. Oh and the fatter guy was Palmer; head of the space exploration department."

I remained silent, listening attentively as he passed my that standard black suit of a Turk. Guess no one will bother me this way considering people practically ran away when they caught glimpse of Reno.

"The guy with the glasses is Directorof SOLDIER, Lazard, total hippie, but he's okay I guess since Tseng doesn't mind him." Reno shrugged.

Awkwardly I changed in front of him, only slightly eased by his aimless rambling. "Since you're a temporary Turk you only answer to Shinra, anyone else is a second priority. He cast an amused glance at me when I slung the blazer over my shoulders and my tie was haphazardly tied around my neck. "Ya look good spike, I'll have to take you out sometime."

Not knowing what to make of the invitation I only gave him a puzzled glance that he shrugged off with a lopsided grin. I don't think I'd ever forget where the science and research department was because it has a similar smell to Nibelheim, except of steel rather than forest pines and the mountain air. "Welcome to hell's cousin." Reno joked, walking down the winding hallways to open a door without knocking. "Yo, doc!"

A yelp came from a short, fat man with graying black hair with a lab coat as he quickly scrambled for his bearings. "What is it Turk?" He snapped, his voice wavering and mixing with his annoyance.

"That's no way to act in front of your patients." Reno wiggled a disapproving, taunting finger at him as he grinned maliciously.

Glancing around a bulky man sat on a table, his black hair combed back and long thin hairs on his chiseled jaw, watching with bright blue eyes faintly glowing observed the scene unfolding.

"I ask for an assistant and they give me a child." The man scoffed.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah I didn't really continue it after that. But after rereading it and going 'Zoinks!' I think I kind if like the second draft better.**

* * *

#Normality is Boring (rewrite) 2015-07-24

A ring of keys swung around his black, slender gloved finger. He trotted down the stairs with a little bounce in his step, unlocking the door to his garage. He admired the vehicles inside after flicking on the bright light fixtures and ran a hand along the smooth metal above the speedometer of a motorcycle.

Lifting his leg over the black leather seat his boot landed on the footrest and the bike roused with a low purr, humming with new life the engine hummed underneath him. After a thorough check up he clicked the remote for the door, speeding out of the garage; the makeshift streetlights of the slums streaked past him as he approached the familiar train graveyard- snapping the goggles that rested on his blonde spike over his eyes with one hand. Slowy, he approached- the boisterous jeers of other men on G-bikes exchanging drinks and discarding their cans along the rails while others boasted that they could tatse the fine wine of victory.

Noting one blue G-bike laying in the dirt half destroyed, he shrugged it off: beginners mistake. He glanced at one mustached ruffian as he post- the man boasted about how he was going to beat a little chocobo in this race.  
He held back the urge to smirk, figuring he was much newer, or an arrogant addition to the game than the blonde was- spoting silver hair poking out of a sleek black helmet he rode up, halting beside the silver haired brothers.

"It seems that we have quite the investment this week." The lean teenager announced, amused.

"Nice to know some of my bail will be covered." He flatly joked with a snort. "Kadja." He greeted.

"Brother." He greeted with a small nod, adjusting the double bladed katana on his waist by the hilt- which brought the blonde's own hand to his blade hidden away in one of the compartments on his bike. "It seems we've drawn some unwanted participants." He nodded his head slightly in the direction of a pair dressed in dark suits.

He scowled at the sight of the two Suits; the red haired man spoke to his bald companion- occasionally pulling down his dark visor to give his companion an amused smirk, whilst the bald man shook his head, adjusting his dark sunglasses, once more shook his head, flicked on the ignition, and pulling up to the blonde's side as a man in a bright suit- one of the yakuza men, he figured- wearing dark sunglasses stood in front of the riders.

"Riders!" He roared with a speaker raised to his lips. The train doors opened and two more stood on opposite sides of the cleared tracks, adjacent to each other and matching flags raised. "Start your engines!" The blonde bent down low, his eyes narrowing behind his goggles.

In response a collective roar of engines rose from the mob of machinery, monsters snarling before the start of a fight- then;

Dead silence.

"Go!"

Choas erupted; he bounded forward, dirt spewing behind him as Kadjasped ahead of him, Loz, and Yazoo on either side of his bike the tracks bouncing Loz violently as he sobbed; "brother..."

Prusing his lips, he gave Loz a rough psuh with the side of his bike, forcing the massive teenager into the dirt. "Thank you brother!" He grinned, waving his nail embedded baseball bat at the blonde adoringly.

"Don't thank him you idiot!" Yazoo yelled over the vicious snarls of their engines. "Hit him you dolt!" Raising his gunblade, the blonde swerved to the side, falling behind the two triplets, causing Loz to shriek when he saw Yazoo aiming at *him*.

Speeding up, he drove up a metal slab, using momentum to drifve along the side of a rusted train car before righting the motorcycle and safely falling back to the ground, bullets whizzing past his head as he itched to get closer to Kadja, who was mere meters in front of him.

Yazoo was at his side in an instant, swinging his gun blade- forcing Cloud to draw his stolen broadsword and parry before the teen's sheer strength knocked him from where he sat.

He could hear a train screaming in the distance, and he knew they were approaching the train station where some would die, others would have to stop at the incoming train, and others would continue on with the race.

He dared to take a shaky sigh a Loz swung his baseball bat at his head, his blood pounding in his ears louder as the glaring light grew closer and closer by each passing second.

Jerking violently, he bounced up onto the unloading platform, the nmetal monster screeching past as it pulled to a halt, swerving around blurred figures with adrenaline fueled caution that made every fiber of his being tremble.

Addicted, he raced past Kadja, airborne as he dove back onto the train tracks rising above the ground, and circling the Midgar plate support pillars- as much as he would love to slow down and enjoy the view as he quickly rose fifty meters into the air, another train would be coming soon.

Dropping down to an underlaying highway, he dropped down, ignoring the furious honks and curses they received as they weaved past the cars and trucks; by the sound of a crash he knew Liz had once again misjudged a jump and landed on a vehicle as he returned his broadsword to his bike.

Now, it was solely a test of speed.

He sped forward, his bike giving a mighty roar, the red needle on his speed jumping up in a matter of a second, the world blended into a grey blur as it rushed past him; his worries with it as adrenaline gave him one last push and he gave a brilliant cry at the sheer rush of it all.

He was far past the finish line now; but he drove on, relishing the heart pounding experience; he never wanted it to stop!

The freedom! The feeling of the wind whipping at his skin!

He was flying!

He was invincible!

But, alas, the last of his adrenaline ebbed away, leaving his arms trembling with the sheer task of holding on to the handle bars as his surroundings came into focus. Once he slower to a stop, he nearly toppled over trying to get off and his legs trembled beneath him.

He groaned, wasting no time emptying the contents of his stomach. Once his insides settled he sat down, inspecting his bike and panting as pain finally registered in his brain. Inspecting a wound on his side closely and pulling back his black leather pants he poked at the thin red line, and hissed when he attempted to wipe the crimson liquid away.

Headlights eventually came into view and as the car's siren chirpped once, parking on the side of the road.

The man who stepped out was tall and dark skinned, arms like tree trunks and a disappointed frown upon his large lips as the blonde lowered his head in mild shame. He did feel bad he had bothered the officer so late at night, but at the same time he was gald it was this particular officer or else he might not have been as lucky when the man pulled up the blonde and shoved him into the passenger seat of his car.

"I swear to god Cloud, I'll have an early death because of you." He shook his head. "Damn pain in my ass."

Cloud chuckled, offering a small smile as he pulled off his goggles. "That's me. How's my bail?"

He scowled, hand tightening on the steering wheel as a tow truck passed us.

*Be careful with the bike you ass, there was a scratch last time, * Cloud inwardly scowled at the memory.

"Paid by an unknown party." He snorted. "So much for fucking justice, that damn Corneo!"

"You make it sound as though you want me in prison, Barret." The smaller joked once more.

Barret quickly cast him a sideways glance. "I want you in school. You're a bright spiky haired bastard who can go father than I did in life, and all you need to do is get your registration papers." He said after a long moment of silence. "With all that money you get from your races you should have no trouble affording it- where does it even go?"

*Ah the usual lecture*, Cloud bitterly thought. Barret was about to open his mouth again because Cloud had never answered that question- along with many others- before. "To my ma." Cloud decided the man deserved to know for his trouble.

Barret's eyes widened immediately and they spent a deafening minuet in silence. "Spike... how's your mother?"

His stomach churned as the vehicle began its path to a smaller faction of the Shinra company where minor offenders of the law were usually detained. "She's fine. Her medication is working better."

He hesitated. "Is Cid picking you up?"

"Are you going to call him?"

"Yeah, its protocol." Cloud stared uo at the buildings and billboards towering above them, attempting to forget his nausea. "Don't you go puking all over my seats now!" He shouted, flipping open his PHS and yelling into the phone.

Concentrating on alleviating the discomfort in his stomach aa Barret parked in front of the station, he scrambled out the door breathing in the thick air deeply. When he regained his composure Barret was already leading him into the building by his arm, he studied the large office, sporting a few late night desk workers and Cid in Barret's enclosed office smoking a cigarette.

As Cid stepped out with a Suit, his black hair tied back behind him and a talik on his forehead, Cid flicked Cloud's forehead. "Listen, you little shitling, I don't know what the hell you did but you're in some serious shit."

"I was wondering if I had stepped on some on my way here." He lamely joked.

"Whatever smartass, watch yourself." He cautioned before leaving, casting a glare in the Suit's direction.

Cloud studied the tall man warily, steping carefully around him, and tossing himself down in one of Barret's chairs and easing his booted feet up on the clean surface.

"Don't think I won't beat your ass- get your filthy feet off my damn desk." He chided, slapping Cloud's boots lightly. Complying, he slumped the cushion seat.

"I appreciate your cooperation Mister Wallace." The Suit began, stepping back into the office.

"Yeah, whatever, say what you need and get out." Barret snapped, slamming the door behind him.

Cloud went rigid at being alone with the man, he eyed the open vent he knew was concealed by a painting of some musician on Barret's wall. *If I could get through there I could sneak out before he can follow me.* He mused, fidgeting nervously on the hard cushion.

Easily sensing Cloud's anxiety, the Suit turned to face him, and Cloud resisted the urge to bolt past him to the closed door. "Strife, I assure you that you are not in trouble." He sat across from me. "I come with an offer."

*As if you'll give me a choice* Cloud inwardly snorted. He knew the horror stories of people who are thorns in Shinra's side; disappearing, and Cid was more than happy to tell Cloud about how his dreams were destroyed by the company because of funding and one failed rocket launch.

Cloud scowled at that, because he was more than sure if he priced to be worthless this would be the man 'cutting him loose'. He retained his scowl, sitting in the silence, the predator standing before him, reading into every centimeter of his skin from the furrow of his brows to the angle of his feet.

"If you're interested, these coordinates will price useful." He produced a small white sheet of paper, not a single crease in its flimsy surface as he laid it face down on Barret's desk. "I hope to work with you in the future."

Cloud heard the man leave, but he didn't dare look at him as he glowered at that one sheet of paper, laying face down on its stupidly neat and tidy desk. Snatching it up he felt all his anger evaporate as he blinked at the paper.

"What the hell?"

* * *

*40°, 75°,*

Cloud sighed, glancing up at the small cottage, leaning on his motorcycle he shyly pulled Finrir- the only bike he adamantly refused to use for racing- reluctantly knocking on the door.

"Strife. I'm glad to see you here as well." The Wutain smiled at him, stepping aside from where he stood in the doorway. "Come in, why don't you?"

Cloud hesitated, sending the Suit an unsure glance, but listened anyway- taking a glance around the cottage wasn't anything out of the ordinary, there was a couch and a table, all never used and looking brand new, and an old TV set sat on a table against the far wall, opposite of the tiny kitchen.

He breathed in deeply- the smell was all wrong. Too artificial.

"What is this place?" He asked, walking by a bookcase and shivering. That was cold. He glanced back at the Suit, who was regarding him with indifference, so he studied the wood a little closer, feeling a frigid draft coming from in between it and the wall- which was odd because it was almost eighty degrees south of Midgar.

Curious, Cloud gave the bookcase a good shove, almost falling over his feet when it easily slid to the side with an audiable *click*. "Oh shit." He quickly looked back to the Suit, hoping the man didn't use this as an excuse to kill him, but reeled back when the man was blatantly smiling at him.

"Congratulations Strife, officially a candidate." His smiled quickly disappeared, gesturing for Cloud to step down the dark staircase that totally didn't look like anybody died down there or anything. Yep, totally.

Reluctantly Cloud treaded down the concrete staircase, stepping into a dimly lit room where there was a steel table- probably bolted to the floor- and three others sitting at it. One he recognized instantly.

"Hey kiddo." The man studied Cloud from under his large hat, black scarf obscuring the lower half of his face and dark brown eyes shrewd with years of battle experience.

"Gareth" He greeted the Wuatian mercenary who sat leaning as far back in his chair as possibly with his muddy brown boots propped up on the table.

"Awe, he's such a cutie Gareth, wherever did you find the Chickaboo?" A woman cooed, bouncing over to Cloud and smothering his face into her large breasts with a crushing hug.

The last was an impossibly large man with a scowl and a small army of scars on his dark flesh that frowned at him when the woman pulled him into her lap as he sat back down.

"Child should not be here. Child should be in school." The large man spoke with a heavy accent, shaking his head.

"The kid'll be fine." Gareth grunted, picking some dirt from under his fingernail. "Taught him myself after all."

Cloud frowned at that. "I would hardly call being left naked in the mountains for two weeks 'teaching'." But he had learned more than he could in those few years after he returned defeated from the cadet program from the mercenary, but that didn't mean he was still any less bitter for being put through the experience.

"If you're all finished." The Suit cleared his throat, holding manila folders that made Cloud wonder if the man was a magician.

"I wonder what else you can pull out of your suit." The woman holding him in her arms purred, nuzzling Cloud's cheek with a half lidded stare, and Cloud stiffened, resisting the urge to rub his hear that was now hot where her breath had been.

"Sadly, I've read your very detailed files Alison Harpin: the poisoned hairpin. I'm well aware of your assassination methods.

Well cuddling with an assassin definitely wasn't something he could cross off his bucket list, but at least she had a nice rack. "Awe, where's the fun in that sweety!?" She laughed, hugging Cloud as if he were a teddy bear. "I'd only kill you if you make it fun for me darling." She purred, nibbling on Cloud's sensitive ear.

"Crusher grow impatient." The large man grunted.

"My apologies." The Wuatin replied, passing out the manila folders. Cloud wiggled out of Alison's grip, sitting down in an empty chair and opening his folder.

It was a contract, he realized after reading a few bulky paragraphs.

"What you're all reading now is a confidentiality contract; it simply states that you agree with basic employee rules, and will not share any invaluable information to outside sources or lower ranks."

"Aren't the archives on a restricted floor." Cloud blinked, pausing after reading five similar lines that read 'for more information see archive record' followed by a number.

Gareth snickered, and he heard Alison gush at how *adorable* he was.

"They are." The Suit gave him a peculiar stare, passing them all pens.

"Screw it." Cloud grumbled, figuring working for Shinra was better than being under Don't Corneo's thumb anyday as he signed his name in the required space once he finished reading and ewas hander *another* folder. Where the hell does this guy keep these things?

"All of you here were brought by different circumstances; a candidate is a special employee under a contract, depending on the severity of the crimes committed alters the circumstances of your contract. Essentially, you're all mercenaries on a reserved list, and will get job request accordingly when we require your services. These are your current offers, selected to match your strongest skills."

Cloud opened the second folder, blinking when he found that there was only a small note inside with neath, cursive scrawl.

 _Nightrider,_

 _I'm pleased to see you're as clever as they say and that my guards aren't completely incompetent fools that can't keep one man in a jail cell for even an hour. I trust you'll be discrete as you read this paper, and I'll give you the privilege of knowing you intrigue me._

 _We'll meet soon,_

 _R. Shinra_

Cloud sighed, closing the folder and wishing that everything was taking an even more severe route towards bizarre and cryptic- how much bogus secrecy and fishy contracts corrupted corporate company pull out of their asses? And who the hell was Nightrider?

Wordlessly the other sighed what Cloud presumed were their contracts and left the room, one by one.

"Good luck kid." Gareth grinned, ruffling his hair before he disappeared up the staircase.

"Who the hell is Nightrider?" Cloud snapped, scowling at the fact he still couldn't figure it out.

The Suit chuckled, walking over to a dark corner and clicking on a switch. The room instantly brightened. "Your alias, of course." He sat down next to Cloud who grimly noticed a small table with a few manila folders stacked neatly into two piles. "I thought you knew that."

"It must change to Chocobo related slurs when they see me then." Cloud frowned, leaning back in his seat.

"I imagine." He took the folder from before Cloud. "Though your circumstances are... Different." He admitted. "I expected you to be older."

"And taller too." Cloud grumbled. He wasn't pouting. He wasn't pouting at all.

"Ah, well I suppose I was pleasantly surprised all of local law enforcement's trouble was a mere teenager." He chuckled once more. "My name is Tseng, of the turks. Though I'm aware you call us Suits. Can I ask why that is?"

Cloud shrugged. "You know the rumors. We just figured you guys look like you're always dressed for a funeral service, and the name stuck."

He grew silence monde more after hearing that, leaving Cloud sitting in uncomfortable silence while man mused in his thoughts.

"I see... I supose now would be a good time as any to go over the terms of your contract. In two weeks time the Vice President's twenty first birthday celebration will take place on a reserved floor bin a Shinra owned building, there have been anonymous threats of assassinations, but the Vice President refused to postpone the celebration."

"Not that postponing it would do much." Cloud pointed out, and Tseng gave a curt nod. "I know I dont really need to ask, but I'm his getaway, aren't I?"

"You didn't need to ask." He smiled.

"Figures."

"In a week Rufus will be holding an audition for party entertainment; you will enter under the guise of an entertainer, or other candidates will take you place. Though Rufus is unaware that you're the Nightrider, and I doubt he'll suspect you are." Tseng said thoughtfully.

"Why do they call me that anyways?" Cloud frowned, testing the sound of it in his head.

"The rumors say that a demon a black as night drives through the city on a bike seeking to drag lost wanderers on the roads at night, dragging them away to a bloody death." Tseng smiled gently. "You're your very own legend."

"Yay." Cloud drawled flatly. "Just what I wanted from life; to keep kids inside at night. Anyways, what do I get out of this."

Tseng just smiled wider. "Those terms will be discussed in more detail once we reach Midgar." He stood, his expression turning into that of schooled indifference. "This way."

Tseng followed him outside, and Cloud's stomach jolted at the sight of the helicopter. "I'll take my bike." He smiled, glancing over to the empty spot where the bike once was.

Shit.

"Scared of heights?" He lifted an eyebrow and Cloud quickly swallowed down his pride.

"Motion sickness."

Tseng looked as if he were on the verge of hysterical laughter. Actually it just made him look constipated. "Motion sickness." He repeated incredulously.

"Severe motion sickness." Cloud sighed, ignoring the blush spreading on his cheeks at his embarrassment.

"Severe motion sickness." He repeated, though this time in a mixture of bemusement and fond exasperation. "I'm sure you can sleep on the helicopter."

Cloud scowled, reluctantly following the turk into the helicopter where he was greeted by a familiar face.

* * *

AN: **I actually don't have much to say about this. I spent a lot of time with it but I had no idea where to go with it :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This one actually isn't too long because I had rewritten it three times, and this is the only copy I can find of it- actually it was supposed to be rated in cause there was some... Stuff I wrote. My friend read the original and went ' DYAAAAAAMMM' though. *shrug***

 **Though I am currently working on a rewrite, its going to be nothing like this though.**

* * *

# Devour Me 04/11/2014

*Cloud Strife × Original Characters × Various Characters ×*

*Additional Tags ?*

*Alternate Universe - Zombies × Humor × Thriller × Crime × Zombies ×* *Zombie!Cloud ×*

Shepiroth studied the face carefully that was twisted into horror, blood splattered and the SOLDIER's stomach ripped open, rotting organs leaking out as flies and maggots squirmed around in the browning entrails- then the butter feeling twisting in his stomach- wondering what kind of monsters were capable of these atrocities.

"I know what you're thinking." A soft solem voice came from behind him, but he refused to turn. "The monsters who did this, we can find them."

He turned to glare, at the small figure crouching below him. "How?"

"We're monsters," He answered. "The worst scum know only scum."

Sirens howled, and cast shadows upion to the dark alley way as I looked down at the taped off section the only murmurs that of the Turks who whispered amongst themselves.

"General." A black haired Turk with a small Bindi on his forehead called. "Director Lazard is giving this case to you, and he's sending additional..." He glanced at the body impassively. "Reinforcement. We'll assist you if you request it."

"I see." I looked at the dead, feeling dread swelling in my chest.

"Tsung!" A laugh echoes throughout the alleyway. A man- or was it a woman? He/she had long black hair and graying black skin with bright, almost transparent blue eyes surrounded by dark circles and gold belts wrapped around his/her long lean legs. "What's up man? Hollander want us to do some cop shit!"

Behind him/her, a shorter man- or rather teenager with blonde wild spikes standing up stubbornly and similar sullen faded blue eyes studied him solemnly. A mask obscuring his face and many buckles on his long sleeve coat.

"Icarus- I expect you to act accordingly and assist the General with this investigation." Tsung gave him/her a pointed glare.

What a bother. They gave me children.

Icarus gave a mock salute, Sephiroth too note of his long nails, with a lopsided grin the androgynous investigator assumed a thick accent. "Greetings, partner! Pleasure working with ya good looking." He/she said with a wink.

The blonde remained silent, walking over to the body.

"Likewise." I replied, wondering how the 'esteemed' doctor Hollander collected such children as he leaned down.

Shepiroth studied the face carefully that was twisted into horror, blood splattered and the SOLDIER's stomach ripped open, rotting organs leaking out as flies and maggots squirmed around in the browning entrails- then the bitter feeling twisting in his stomach- wondering what kind of monsters were capable of these atrocities.

"I know what you're thinking." A soft solem voice came from behind him, but he refused to turn. "The monsters who did this, we can find them."

He turned to glare, at the small figure crouching below him."How?"

"We're monsters too," He answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: at the time I was weirdly proud if this fic, though kind of shitty now that I reread it, I'm kind of thinking if rewriting it sometime... But maybe not for a while.**

* * *

# Works of Art 05/30/2015

###Cloud's an artist, shit happens.

 **An: Wow I was really scary then OnO.**

It was horridly mediocre, tragically poetic and terribly devastating that crashed into him in a whirlwind of emotions that constricted his chest unpleasantly- he could help but glare at the blank canvas with a mixture of spite and desperation. Cloud Strife, despite his small sleder frame, wild platinum blonde hair that stood up stubbornly in wild blonde spikes with his pink lips twisted into a frown, was about to explode into a wild fit of rage.

Originally the blue eyed teenager had hoped that the move to Midgar- a city with tall skyscrapers that threatened to break through the dark smog that obscured the heavens would bring inspiration other than the calm soothing nature scenery he usually painted and sketched- one he had even molded a fixture that resembled a Nibel Wolf so accurately he displayed it to his mother proudly even if the hardened clay had been remolded, reduced to mere balls of compacted earth nearly an hundred times and it took nearly a week to pick the clay from underneath his fingernails, but he was damn proud.

Now he was just damn disappointed in himself, for now his imagination was just as blank as the canvas in front of him, and it was fucking driving him insane. A few onlookers in his squadron observed him curiously- some mockingly for his less aggressive hobbies aside from his swordsmanship that the usual Cadets like himself practiced in hopes of being accepted into SOLDIER; an elite military unit belonging to The Shinra Electric Power Company and revived mako dosages to enhance their strength and senses beyond the average human.

Of course, Cloud was perfectly aware just how fucking pitiful he was once he stepped off the train in Midgar with his stomach rolling in his abdomen and threatening to spill his last meal onto the filthy pavement, and turn back to his loving mother who simply smiled at him distantly as he left but it was that same memory that kept him here, he wanted to be in SOLDIER...he was just frustrated, his performance was abysmal in all the classes that didn't require him to carefully formulate solutions to problems on a digital notepad instead of solving his horrible hand to eye coordination in combat. It was just pathetic really.

 **AN: Blablablabla, gods I was really boring wasn't I? Ahaha, man good thing I toned down the huge paragraphs- these things are driving me crazy! And its all so angst-y like I was emotionally teenager!**

 **Oh wait, I was, ahaha.**

He had hoped he could at least pass to get his mako injections, and then completely erase the complete idiot that he usually called himself, but since that was hopelessly distant, he growled in frustration as he put back his brush, shoving the canvas away in the large black case that cost most of whatever measly Gil he had left since he bought his art supplies at wall market after debating with the vendor for almost an hour.

Abandoning his helmet, Cloud fumed as he sulked through the dark hallways- a familiar guard sent him an understanding glance and let him walk past without mentioning the curfew that was currently in place, and he was so grateful for because he would certainly be written up for insubordination if an asshole decided to make a comment about his lowered shoulders. If he failed his entrance exam, he wouldn't know what to do- Tifa would probably laugh in his face, which he was hoping that he'd gain some sort of...anything when he returned with that brand new uniform.

Resentment left a bitter tatse in his mouth, one that made him grind his teeth together and wish he had pockets to shove his balled fist into- he felt a slight satisfaction when his hands (that were ungloved for once) began to sting as he dug his fingernails into them. He felt lost- like there was absolutely no more reason to be here, but at the same time giving up wasn't an option either. He couldn't bare to think about the treatment he would get if he ever returned to the sleepy mountain town of Nibelheim.

He'd be damned if he ever went back.

But where else could he go?

A small part of him wanted to return to the lush green fields occasionally dotted with small mounds of snow, the burning flowers that grew in beautiful patches by his house and the vegetable garden his mother kept at the back of the house. He missed that damn water tower and the billions of blinking lights above his head that promised him mystery and adventure- with him as it's self appointed king and conquer.

He snorted, recalling some of those nights he had fantasized about the great and powerful Silver General Sephiroth at his side and helping him explore whatever new lands he desired. He laughed bitterly, recalling the paintings he made of his fabricated lands, with vibrant gold structures that rivaled the sun and great white status while flowers ornate the sides of the brick roads and soothing music played on almost every street, a beautiful turquoise river glowing and running through the city like veins.

It was such a beautiful fantasy.

Sometimes his mother would blankly stare at such portraits of his fable kingdom, and do so for hours as if she was in a trance. Once she had said that he would go there one day. It was a nice fantasy for his young mind that had known only the black mountain that towered over to town and the weathered well in the center of town, but know it was simply a conjuration of his imagination.

He sighed, stepping towards the dark room- a small building just outside of Shinra HQ that was rumored to serve even executives sometimes- he usually went when he was lacking inspiration, being the lounge that had dark grey interior decor, a few scantily clad women giggled as he passed, ignoring their nudity he slid into his usual booth and sank into the cushion.

"Gloomy!" A brown haired secretary exclaimed, sliding in next to him and throwing her slender arms around his torso, her green eyes were slightly dilated, and Cloud couldn't help but sigh as she pressed her breasts against his arm. "What'ch ya doing here gloomy?"

"I'm passionately engaging in my usual angst filled thoughts and ignoring a nude woman clinging to my arm." He rolled his blue eyes, nonetheless offering a small smile for the brown eyed woman. "Shoo, Happy, Gloomy is sulking."

 **AN: Thinking back all the alter ego names were a ridiculous idea. But I kind of like it still.**

They had originally met in a similar manor when he was treading through the hallways and she made a comment about how she liked his hair, then he brought him here and while Cloud jumped and flushed at every bare skinned body he eventually began to like the lounge- even the regulars allowed him to sulk without paying him much mind. "You have artist block?" She smiled seductively, bringing a pipe to his lips and kissing his cheek. "Silly, you know you can always draw me if you're feeling down."

"I could." Cloud frowned, while the offer was certainly tempting he did know if he was entirely comfortable making any of his subjects naked of all things. He obediently put his lips to the pipe and inhaled, ignoring the bitter taste the drug left in his mouth and focused on filling his lungs with the smoke. When he breathed out he leaned back, feeling the effects sink in already. "But..."

She rolled her eyes, sitting herself down on his lap and pressing her soft lips to his and pushing on his lip with her tongue eagerly. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth, entwining their tongues in a dance where he lead and explored her mouth that tasted faintly of cherries. The first time they had done this Cloud was so embarrassed when he accidentally gnashed their teeth together, and blushed furiously as she guided him though the kiss with as few giggles. Satisfied she took a long drag from her pipe and connected their lips once more and the smoke was passed into his through another sloppy kiss. "You can do whatever you damn want."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully, nodding slowly he watched her skip off and return with a canvas and an assortment of paintbrushes with a pallet. He really didn't want to think about where those brushes were and what activities they went through. Taking a deep breath he applied a shade of paint the would serve as the base of her skin color as she posed herself before him, sprawled out on the table in front of him with a lazy smile on her face.

There were many things he hadn't noticed before, he noticed as he carefully highlighted the upper contour of her arm, for starters he never realized that there was a slight pink delicate hue to her bronze skin, and the dark lighting made her seem like she was a dark and mysterious woman as he painted a light sheen of grey for the mist swirling around, curling up to lick at her limbs. Somehow he couldn't help but feel excited as he took the thinnest brush to paint the dark coarse hair leading to the opening between her legs.

He could've laughter at his own perverse thoughts as he finished capturing her lazy smile that somehow made the dark image more...earnest. "Done."

He announced, not caring enough to hide the pride in his voice as he gave it one last, long look. She laughed as she sat back down next to me with a smirk. "Damn I look sexy!" She thew her head back with a laugh, shifting her weight on one hip to slap her round ass. "Me and my dearest Gloomy and I will conquer the world with our artistic genius!" She howled with a snort. "Can you imagine even the great Sephiroth being crippled by a killer boner." She giggled, taking another smoke.

"Oh Gaia, what the fuck is wrong with us?" Cloud shook his head, accepting the pipe as she leaned against him.

"Embrace it gloomy- we're fucked up sons of bitches." She grinned, taking another smoke. "The work can step on us all they want, but they can suck our dicks for all we care."

Cloud couldn't help but grin. This was the reason he loved having happy around, she had a way of making him feel better and more comfortable in this in sufferable city and his even more dreary life. It was almost sad that this was their escape. "Fuck the world!" He cheered, doing a small dust pump as a few nearby employees laughed.

Admittedly he had been a little appealed when Happy revealed that she preferred to be androgynous since something had happened to her a while ago, but her sexuality didn't matter here and Cloud couldn't help but question his own. Anal sex seemed like it was unpleasant- especially since it was the same place he crapped out of, and he couldn't help but laugh at the thought of someone shitting on their partner in the midst of sex.

Of course Happy had been there to explain everything through her strange daddy kink- which he had adamantly refused to call the woman 'big daddy' when she had first insisted on it. How did anyone get aroused by such a thing? "Gloomy, when are you gonna spread your ass for my cock?" A tall man grinned, his vibrant blue eyes glowing mischievously as he slid into the booth next to me.

"Fuck you Sappy." He snapped, flashing the SOLDIER the middle finger.

"I'm more of a topper, but I don't mind if you're feeling slutty." He grinned wider, ruffling Cloud's hair playfully. "Oh, Gloomy, did you do this?" He lifted the painting Cloud had left on the table and admired it. "Damn, I'm gonna have to take a picture of this- it'sfucking beautiful." He took out his PHS and carefully stood the canvas on it's side and snapping a picture.

"Keep it." I shrugged, smiling as the man's more sensitive side began to surface.

"No way, beauty like this deserves to be in the eyes of the world whether fucking want to or not even the mighty fucking general will jack off to this-" he stopped abruptly, tilting his head to the side which indicated he was eavesdropping with his enhanced senses. "Damn, that sounds fucking gorgeous!" He laughed as a chorus if moans rose from another booth.

Secretly Cloud hoped that his friends would shove aside whatever happened to them in the past and 'fall passionately into a heart pounding love' as Sappy would phrase it. An intimidating man with a stocky build, dyed white, blue and purple hair that stood a proud inch on his head and the shaved sides (and a small silvery scar poking init the hairline from his neck) Cloud knew the man was as ferocious as a teddy bear unless you fucked him the wrong way,

With one muscular arm he wrapped it around Cloud's stomach- that he proudly announced that he was developing some muscles there- and pulled him into Sappy's leg with Happy on the other he leaned forward to rest his firm jaw on the subtle curve of Cloud's shoulder. Closing his eyes he murmured quietly; "We could..."

Leave.

Cloud knew that was what he wanted to say, but the three let out a collective sigh- knowing that was unlikely because for one- except for Happy, maybe- Shinra didn't like to let their employees leave, and all of them had one reason or another for staying. He wanted to leave too, but he had to at least waiut till his evaluation came and determined his fate. He wanted to leave so bad. It made him wonder what made him even want to go to Midgar in the first place. Sappy himself couldn't retire either, even after serving in three tours to Wutai the Second Class was most likely going to be employed until the company no longer deemed him useful.

To protect them, was what some part of his mind answered. "Fuck the world." Cloud repeated softly and pressing his looks softly to Sappy's cheek, watching as a waitress in strapy heels strut over too their table, suggestively pushed out her breasts and asked if she could take their order.

Fuck the world indeed.

# Works of Art: Chapter II

He leaned on the desk, watching as Sarah Goodwind talked into the reciver of the phone she used for work, here 'Happy' was a respectful woman who wore muted and conservative clothing and glasses over her brown eyes. The secretary rubbed her temples and sighed after she hung up the phone.? "Why are you working?" Cloud eventually asked, glancing out the window to spot the large tree in the distance.

"Same reason you are." She replied knowingly, pressing some Gil into my palm. "Here, could you get me a coffee? You can get something for yourself too." He could help buy notice the dark circles under her eyes as she continued typing away at her computer with a frown that just looked ...wrong on her. Wordlessly he left to the nearest vending machine and pressed the button after inserting the Gil into the machine. He cursed when the metal didn't lower to release the can.

He was about to hunt down a janitor that usually roamed around these hours when the re was a loud crash and the machine rocked back on it's one corner before crashing back down and releasing an army of soft drinks, tea, juice, and coffee, and spilled out it's small door flap. I glanced at James, who frowned at me and his mako infused eyes shimered slightly. "Fucking hell." Cloud cursed and letting out a sigh.

He wavered slightly as he scooped all the cans into his arms and wordlessly walked alongside the blonde to Sarah's desk as he stared down at her PHS with a similar expression James donned when ever he was thinking back to one of his three tours to Wutai.

"No one celebrating today, it seems." James finally sighed, opening his their can if whatever as Sarah began drinking his coffee. There were restrictions- restrictions that kept them from saying what they really wanted to as Sarah bit her lip solemnly.

"Who would want to?" I groaned, ignoring the soreness in my arms as I stretched them.

"Cause working overtime is always so much fun." Sarah muttered sarcastically. "It's better." She admitted softly.

"Do you have any idea where that painting went?" James whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"It's not like it matters." She shrugged, passing me a manila folder filled to the point of no longer bimng able to hold the thick packets inside. "To the Archives."

Cloud nodded, accepting the folder and retreating down the pristine hallway- not without noticing the large dent in the vending machine with some minor satisfaction- pushing open the door leading to the stair case he slowly stepped down one step to the next.

He had woken up to find his dorm empty, since most of the other Cadets had left to celebrate with their girlfriends and friends, but yet he found himself staring down at his new painting he did shortly in a sudden wave of inspiration and stared blankly down at the skeletal figures that held the sleeping angel quietly and wondering why the hell he had the desire to create such a disturbing image.

The most haunting remnant was the black bird that rested above the angel with it's beady red eyes staring down into her intense lavender irises. As he glanced about the other aspects of his painting he realized that the skeletons were drawn in a petal like manor with the angel as their center and the hybird raven, culture leering down at her.

It was disturbingly beautiful.

After he realized that he had just blindly drawn a naked, winged, black haired woman his face flushed with embarrassment and he left to find Sarah. So, maybe he didn't make the most innocent paintings, but that didn't mean there was anything else wrong with him other than the constant nightmare he never seemed to remember. For some reason he always felt like soot was sticking to his skin and smoke was burning his lungs when he woke from it.

There was something wrong with him- as much as he wanted to deny it, there was something wrong about him that didn't quite fit, weather it was his small frame or his wild hair, or his tendency to be a total asshole there was something that just didn't fit.

He shook his head when he stepped out of the stair case, walking into the large room that had tall shelves stacked with boxes of papers, and the short, withered 'librarian' waddled over to him and wordlessly snatched the papers away with a scowl and didn't speak a word as Cloud left, still immersed in his thoughts.

"Cadet Strife." A voice snapped, and yanked him out of his thoughts when the blonde glanced up to look at one of his drills instructors that taught Ancient Gaian History. Professor Ulysses was a tall man with a dark shadow I of black hair on his chin, round spectacles on his large nose and unruly black hair that was cut a reasonable length to not fall over his eyes as he hunched over to read.

"Professor." Cloud greeted. While he respected the man he often dove into conversations that he perfered to stay away from with a ten foot pole and the Shinra anthem to scare off any unpleasant topics. It was easier to pretend that he wasn't the lonely country boy that played imaginary games simply because he was disliked by everyone there- in that damn town he was a devil child, a freak, and a loser to his peers and seniors. But in some twisted way, Shinra still seemed more homely than that small house next to Tifa Lockhart's.

"No celebrating?" He quirked a bushy eyebrow questioningly and Cloud couldn't help but feel slightly dejected that that was first topic he chose to discuss, since it was one of the more difficult ones to answer.

"No sir." He stared up at Ulysses impassively, not nothing to give specifics as the professor frowned at him.

"Cadet, how do you expect to graduate when you can't even befriend your own unit?" He inquired, and to Cloiud it sounded as if he had given this speech to many other before him. He remained silent, and his professor simply sighed and shook his head. "I have high hopes for your end of semester project Strife, don't give up just because your physical scores are low." And with that the professor left, leaving Cloud to his own thoughts.

He had finished the essay last night and drunkenly wrote about the history of sex appeal (mostly about sex in general) was represented in ancient art and the roles implemented by those societies had affected the thought process of the ancient citizens and how those who didn't fit were disgraced and murdered. Which was a wonderful topic for young men seeking glory and the fairy tale ending Shinra promised.

James leaned against the desk, admiring Sarah as she worked and Cloud couldn't help but quietly whisper to him: "do you like her?" His shoulders went rigid and his jaw worked as he slowly turn to look at me with an unreadable expression. He looked back to Sarah who was busy with another call and writing neatly on her digital notepad as he gave a small nod in response.

Sappy would have no problem confessing to the woman who sunk into her seat a little more as each minuet dragged on, but James on the other hand was constantly pondering anything that popped into his head that consisted along the lines of 'murderer' and 'monster'.

Not that Cloud could say any sappy shit and tell him everything about him was fine when he constantly belittled himself to the venomous names of 'freak' and 'weirdo' himself. He wondered what that golden city with its magnificent shimmering structures held any promise to them. Maybe he would stop drinking.

Or maybe he could get drunk celebrating.

"We should go out." I suggested, leaning against the desk once more as Sarah''s last hour came to a close. "Anywhere is fine."

"No one will be in the lounge." James quietly agreed, taking Sarah's arm as she nodded gratefully. Gloomy separated from them and returned to the barracks for his art case, and when he entered the fog filled lounge he spotted James and Sarah snuggled together in a booth smoking grass.

Curious, Sappy grinned lopsidedly as he opened the case and pulled out his latest painting. "Horroshow." He barked a laugh as he took a picture of the painting. "Hey, you see that painting anywhere?"

Cloud glanced about the room, his eyes struggling to see through the thick log for a split second he thought he he saw the dark silhouette of a feathery wing flapping quickly before the fog swirled and fell in heavy mounds. "No."

"Let's look for it! It'll be like a scavenger hunt!" Happy giggled. "And whoever finds it gets someone else to strip!"

"No fair! You're naked already!" Sppy grinned, groping her for emphasis.

"You better get your fine ass moving then SOLDIER boy, Gloomy needs to lighten up." She teased with a playful slap on his ass. "Come on Gloomy! You can team up with me!"

"May I claim my prize then?" A third voice chuckled and the three turned to gape at the red haired commander of SOLDIER who held the painting him his hands, blue eyes shining in bemusement and Cloud noted the absence of his trademark red coart that revealed the black first class SOLDIER uniform of loose pants, boots and a sleeveless shirt that complimented his defined muscles.

"I vote for Gloomy!" Happy giggled, being the first to snap out of their daze when they were even more baffled at the person behind him with broad shoulders and long silver hair that almost reached his high boots and the creamy skin that was left exposed by the absence of his black coat and his bright jade eyes that studied their faces carefully.

Commander Rhapsodos and General Sephiroth of the Shinra army.

Holy Shit.

Taking a long drag he ignored the two pairs of mako infused eyes focused on him. As Sappy let out a loud laugh. "Come on Gloomy, it's two against one." He teased, playfully tugging on his dark blue uniform.

"Take your vote and shove it up your ass." He snapped, rolling his eyes and relishing the warm feeling the drug gave settle in the pit of your stomach. "You planet damned sadist."

They seemed amused by what he said, and Cloud figured he'd yell at himself later for the blant disregard of their presence. Fuming he stubbornly opened his case and procured another blank canvas and glowered at it for inspiration.

"Oh well, guess that leaves you Sappy." Happy giggled, tugging of the remaining clothes as the second class let out sounds of protest. Suddenly he was yanked with the booth and looked up to find blue eyes glinting down at him maliciously. The unsaid words made him gulp: you're going to suffer it I have to.

Reluctantly Cloud slowly began to remove his clothes, all the while glowering and cursing the two who simply laughed at his misery. Thankfully the drug made the voice of reason meeker and distant since it spoke up to remind him that he was undressing in front of two superior officers miles above his rank. Gaia how he wanted to cvrawl into a corner and die from embarrassment alone.

"Awe Gloomy is blushing!" Happy exclaimed, warping her arms around Cloud's shoulders and rocking him side to side him playfully. "You're too adorable."

"Shut it." He glowered at her one last time before picking up his paint brush and returning to his seat. He heard the case scrape against the table and yhe shuffling of a few objects before he heard a humming of approval. He glanced up to find Genesis admiring his latest work.

"You're quite the talented artist." He nodded, and sat next to him a little closer than Cloud would've liked. "Did you take classes?"

Gloomy remained silent, and Cloud made a sarcastic comment in response to the Commander's question. His mother didn't have enough money to afford a tutor- and not to mention that no one in the town would want to if they could. It had taken many hours of frustration to just draw a damn propper rabbit, let alone an entire human being.

An image popped into his head, and he began mixing colors on his pallet and swirling a milky grey onto the white canvas and creating a quick outline of the mask he envisioned. Taking a darker golden color that was a shade darker than Happy's sun kissed Condor skin and began to shape the figure quietly.

An androgynous person with large black wings sat, her lower half obscured by a cloud as she cradled green glowing orbs of light in her clawed hands, her white bird skull mask catching the light and dying itself the same green as an upsidedown city stood proudly below her with dark orange flames swirling on the mountain behind her and smoke rising to the top of the canvas.

Dazed, Gloomy glanced up to find Sappy and Happy gone- in another booth hugging each other silently and Cloud wondered what he missed as silver hair fell into his view, glancing to his side he spotted Sephiroth leaning over slightly to stare down at the painting curiously while Genesis on the other side if him placed a hand on his bare thigh as he leaned closer to observe the painting.

Unused to skin to skin contact other than James and Sarah, Cloud fidgeted under the touch if the red haired commander who merely smirked at him when he let out a small noise of protest. A thumb carresed the sensitive skin and Cloud shuddered, wondering if he felt like laughing or moaning in response to his sublte encouragements. "I was curious- of course, when I found the portrait the other day," he practically purred, his voice low and husky as he continued; "it was beautiful, I was wondering if you'd let us be the subjects of your brush?"

Looking for his pipe that was in the General's hands as he took it in his like and inhaled deeply, Cloud frowned as he finished the remaining grass. "No." He turned back to his painting, proping it up to dry and glancing again at his two friends. He couldn't help but smile when he saw they were still cuddled together, James holding Sarah as if she were something precious as she hurried her face into his shoulder.

Abruptly a finger pushed his chin up and lips crashed down onto his and smoke flooded his mouth when he cried out in surprise. Lighthearted, Cloud pulled back in a daze, wiggling away from two two as darkness filled his vision.

"Once upon a time..." A soft voice gently sooth as he wobbled on his feet. "There was a golden city that touched the heavens..." This story..he heard it before. "...a city for those given the gift of the goddess..." He head the sound of howling wind and the roar of the earth "'O', holy city of the damned, our loveless savior stole him away, our lost prince, you're departure was unplanned, never to be forgotten that day." The voice chnated. "Taken from the sky, wings striped neigh, here the usurper lies, the fallen will Angels continue to sigh..." He heard this before, where? Where?

As darkness began to fill his vision a dark skinned figure with dark skin and black wings smiled down at him, red eyes gleaming from behind the sockets of the skull they wore. Bringing a clawed hand to their bright red lips it blew him a silent kiss of whispered death.

* * *

 **AN: So weird shit happened and then I didn't pick up the story until today. I think that was when I started writing more seriously... A little after Normality is boring.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Cats Like Dogs and Dogs Like Cats 2015-07-29

Author: Lyumia

Rating: General Audiences/Rated K/Rated K+

Pairings: Genesis/Cloud, Zack/Aerith|Aeris

Characters: Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth, Angeal Hewely, Zack Fair

Warnings: Adorableness, Alternate Universe/AU

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Cloud has a dog; Genesis has two cats, why they get along is beyond Cloud, but his hot neighbor seems pretty okay with it.

# Chapter 1

* * *

Cloud blinked, dropping the shopping bag full of dog treats once he caught sight of the cuddle orgy taking place on his couch- granted seeing Zack on the couch whenever he can home stretched out on his back with his scruffy tail hanging off was not usual, but the two new additions were.

Cuddled up next to his large black mutt were two of the grumpiest looking cats Cloud had ever laid eyes on; one was black and grey, staring up a him indifferently with bright blue-green, while the other had a silver sheen on its coat; green eyes glowering up at the blonde as if the feline was daring him to try to move them all from the couch.

Signing Cloud picked up the treats, hoping he still had some cat food he left out for the strays and placed the treats before the trio, Zack's bright blue eyes looking up at him happily with a bark, leaping off the couch despite the meows of protest.

"What now?" Cloud grumbled, shuffling over to his door as Zack noisily chomped on the meat slab. He could hear the cats eating too, and guessed that they were house cats too.

A red head was impatiently drumming his fingers on this thigh, and when pretty boy spoke Cloud noted it was pleasant, deep rumble made for speaking in eloquent sentences. "I was wondering if my cats cralwed over here through your balcony; grumpy, perpetual stiffs and impossibly large? Spoiled rotten brats?"

"Yeah." Cloud nodded, stepimng aside to gesture to the two felines once more cuddling up to Zack. "They were like that when I got here." He frowned as pretty boy prused his lips and walked past him, picking both up from the scruff of their necks.

"My apologies if they were any trouble-" The man made a surpirsed noise in the back of his throat when Zack leapt up, paws on his stomach and wagged his tail at him happily.

"Bad Zack." Cloud halfheartedly grumbled, wishing that his friendly pup would bite the man rather than try to get treats from him.

"Pardon?" The man's pretty blue eyes widened and Cloud sent a lazy gesture to the mutt. "What did you say his name was?"

"Zack."

He grew oddly pensive at that, but he quickly left without a word, making Cloud wish that all his neighbors weren't so weird.

Granted, he knew he wasn't the model citizen himself since he had moved here when he was fifteen, after the death of his mother he had move to south Midgar rather than stay in Nibeilheim, but between the three girls in room 2201 (one who always gives him flowers, Tifa, who owns a bar down the street, and the third that tries to steal his wallet every time they meet in the hallways), the mechanic in 2202 (who was kind enough to help Cloud fix his motorcycle), the mysterious man in the suit in 2205 (who always invites other in similar attire for poker nights) apartment 2203 was a haven of normality.

Though since pretty boy moved in next door, he could sometime hear small conversations through his bedroom wall- not that he cared or it bothered him too much, it just made Zack a little restless when they snuggled up before bedtime; but nothing a little TV couldn't fix.

The next time he saw pretty boy it was a week later and Cloud was sweeping his balcony; all the plants Aerith gave him were shedding their petals, some had small strangely shaped fruit while others simply drooped as winter approached.

"What made you pick the name Zack?" Cloud looked up. Finding the man leaning back in a chair with two grumpy cats in his lap, book in hand, and a button up shirt freely hanging open and revealing a smooth, muscular chest.

"A fortune cookie." Cloud deadpanned, wondering if the city boy would understand sarcasm. Hopefully the human Zack- his dear friend- wouldn't mind.

"How thoughtful." Was his dry reply, and the black cat rose from his lap, lazily walking along the railing and hopping down onto Cloud's balcony, curling up in a pot of camelia flowers. Staring expectantly at the red head, who smirked- but Cloud didn't look away- leaning so his chest was more exposed- and Cloud immediately noticed the bloodied bandages around his abdomen. "I know I'm attractive but its no reason to stare."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd get your cat." Cloud gave a pointed stare to the feline who meowed, walking deeper into the thick leaves. He decided pretty boy's injuries weren't his business, and wouldn't ask.

"Oh, I've been trying to get him to stop that all year." The man sighed, setting aside his book and cat, lifting a glass of wine from a nearby table and leaning on the railing of his balcony.

"Its happened before?" Cloud blinked, reaching a hand out for the cat to sniff.

"Yes, I've tried to tell you before I learned you return during ungodly hours of the night." He rolled his eyes, flipping his cinnamon red hair.

Cloud duly registered that he had a long earring hanging from one lobe.

"Maybe I'd get home sooner if you didn't have such loud company during such 'ungodly hours of the night'." Cloud frowned, tentatively petting the cat that nuzzled its cheek on his fingers.

"It can't be any louder than Vincent's poker nights." He huffed, glareing at his white cat that hopped over to Cloud and rubbed itself against his leg, meowing loudly. "Traitor." He grumbled.

"Reno gets pretty worked up when he looses." Cloud nodded in agreement, feeling mild sympathy for his neighbor. " What are their names?"

"Geal, and Seph." He answered with a grimace. "My more obnoxious company suggested it; and now they don't answer to anything else." He glared, watching the two cats walk around Cloud in circles.

"Woof!"

Zack wiggled from behind the screen door, chasing his tail then looking up at Cloud expectantly. Sighing, he slid the door open and the three happily hopped onto Cloud's hammock and stayed there. "Spoiled brat." He hissed, rubbing the mutt's belly.

Cloud yelped when he spun around, nearling falling over to see that pretty boy had been standing right behind him. "The hell! Did you jump over!?" He snapped, steadying himself on the pot of a bamboo tree.

He smirked, flipping his hair once more. "Of course I did; how else would I have gotten here?"

"Idiot! You could've of fallen and killed yourself!" Cloud seethed, punching the pretty boy on his arm.

Immediately he frowned, rubbing his arm. "Oh please, I've had worse jumps when I was-" he abruptly cut his self off, his entire body rigid. "It would take a lot more than that to kill me." He said carefully.

"Still, you could've gotten hurt." Cloud scowled, picking a dead leaf off a strawberry bush.

"I admit, it may have not been the most articulate plan, but it was efficient." Pretty boy was smirking once more. "Like I said; 'it would take a lot more than that' to injure me." Then what injured you, Cloud wanted to ask, but he held his tongue.

"Hn." Cloud grunted, sweeping away the last of the fallen plant parts and setting his broom aside, taking in the view; in all honesty it was rather shitty since the sky above the plate had the same mako green haze the Nibeilheim fog did, and black smoke spewed from the reactor in the distance, and the surrounding skyscrapers only had pigeons meeting on their roofs, but at least he lucky to live above the plate.

"Not often I see actual plants in Midgar." Pretty boy mused, fingering the leaves of the baby dumbapple tree Aerith gave Cloud in thanks of fixing their AC after Yuffie managed to break it once again. "Especially Banora Whites." He said with a note of affection.

"You can have it." Cloud shrugged, ignoring the incredulous look the red head gave him in return.

"You're aware of how rare these are- aren't you?" He almost sounded... Angry.

"Not really." Cloud shrugged once more. "But you seem to know more about it than I do... Plus... I think it'd be better off with you." He smiled, internally sighing when the man seemed pensive once Cloud said that. "Think of it as a thank you for letting Zack have some company. He gets lonely when I'm not home." Gods, now he was chatty. Hel, stop him now before he actually made himself seem friendly.

"He is a puppy." Pretty boy snickered, reaching over to give Zack a small rub on his belly.

"So, how do you know about Dumbapples?" Cloud inquired, after a moment of relaxing silence.

"I grew up in Banora. There were a plethora of trees ripe for picking on the farms there." He answered, sending Cloud a peculiar glance. "If we're going to play twenty questions, you may as well answer mine."

"Nibelheim." Cloud scowled. "It has dragons."

The red head raised a brow at that.

"And wolves." Cloud continued. "Lots of wolves."

Both brows lifted at that. "I'll assume it's a hunting village."

"Used to be." Cloud frowned, giving Seph a small pet. "Till Shinra put the reactor on the mountain and the mako made the monsters too strong go to hunt. I found Zack by there. I think he's half wolf."

Pretty boy gave him another Incredulous glance, running a hand through Zack's thick mane his expression turned thoughtful.

"So pray tell, what did little farm boys do to pass the time?" Cloud teased, giving pretty boy a playful smile that he returned with an equally playful glare.

"I would've hardly called myself little." He snorted. "But reading and tending to the trees were a favorite pass time of mine- and occasionally, stealing apples from stuck up rich families were as well." He scolwed darkly as he spoke the last words.

"There's always one." Cloud chuckled, recalling how much Tifa ranted about her father being too 'unfair' to him and his mother, since they were the poorist family in town, while she was the richest. "Though I guess it worked out for me; since I got a good friend from it all." He mused, running a hand through his hair sheepishly when he realized pretty boy had no idea who he was talking about.

"Uh, you know the black haired woman living in 2201? She's a childhood friend of mine." He frowned recalling his own inability to help Tifa at the bridge. "Though she's usually at her bar, she visits me sometimes."

"How nice." He said, distractedly. "I have a childhood friend as well... We work together."

"That's nice." Cloud smiled, giving Geal some love by scratching his chin.

"Aren't you going to ask what my job is?" He blurted out after another long minuet of comfortable silence.

"Should I?" He raised a questioning brow at the red head.

He sighed in defeat, looking on the verge of pouting. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me." He took a deep breath, poking his eyes and blinking rapidly with colored contacts on his fingertips, blue eyes glowing brightly.

Suddenly Cloud felt like an idiot. "SOLDIER."

He cocked his head to the side, once again raising an eyebrow. "You really don't know who I am?"

Cloud shrugged. "Not interested in those things." Though he was acutely aware of what a SOLDIER was; the Shinra army's elite military force, with blood mako ran through their veins, gifting them with extraordinary strength. It was impossible to not know what SOLDIER was, even though Cloud tracked as much as he did, he occasionally saw their poster boy when he passed by pamphlets and newspapers though.

He himself had wanted to join at one point- he had probably owned a poster of... whats his name... Sephiroth. At least one or two- but that was before his mother died.

Pretty boy prused his lips, making a thoughtful hum and rubbed Zack's belly once more. "Though have you heard of Sephiroth?" He scowled.

"Occasionally." Cloud admitted. "His name seems to appear a lot wherever I go."

"Apparently so." He smiled bitterly, still petting Zack's dark fur. "I would know... I work closely with him."

"Hn." Cloud grunted, watching as Geal latched onto his finger with hisbpaw and gnawed on it.

"You could even say we're close friends as much as we are rivals."

"Sounds eventful."

"You're a peculiar man." He said, a crease forming between his brows as they narrowed in confusion.

"So I've been told." Cloud chuckled, recalling when Cid had called him a walking paradox.

Zack threw his head back with a howl, startling Pretty boy and making Cloud sigh. "My phone's ringing." Was all he said as he opened the glass door, searching for the source of the shrill beeping. "Hello?"

"Oi! Spiky!" Barret all but heeled into the phone.

"Barret, you need something?"

"Yeah! There's this #$%ing idiot who crashed his bike in my clinic!"

"And?"

"The porcupine has a friend living in your complex- could ya take him off my hands for me? We're out of space as it is right now and I swear these idiots just keep coming in!"

Cloud chuckled, spotting Zack walk in and sit next to Genesis who stood in the glass doorway watching him. "Alright, I'll see if I can borrow Tifa's truck."

"You're a lifesaver spiky- hey! Sit your #$ down! You might have a concussion!" And the line was cut.

"You don't have a car?"

Cloud quickly shook his head. "Motorcycle. Most people I drop off for Barret don't appreciate it, and I don't appreciate vomit on my bike; so Tifa let's me use her truck."

"You could use my car." He offered as Cloud shoved his feet into his boots.

"Really?"

"I'm driving, of course" Pretty boy smirked, stepping out the door. "Its not like I'm going to trust a stranger's driving more than mine, Blondie." He said as he stepped back into his apartment.

Cloud looked back at the empty wineglass on his balcony railing, biting his tongue. "Let's mosey," he grumbled instead.

# Chapter 2

Genesis smiled, stretching in the driver's seat of his sports car, admiring the sleek red paint as Cloud slid into the passenger seat. "Where to?" He smirked, running a bare hand over the leather of the stearing wheel. Impressed Blondie?

"Below the plate."

Genesis smirk evaporated, a and he scowled. Not that he had anything against against those below the plate, its just he was one ninety nine point nine percent sure if he even left his car alone for a second it would be stolen.

Blondie smiled knowingly- the devious little brat he was, bright blue eyes shining mischievously. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all." Genesis almost growled, starting up his car and driving on the quickest route to Midgar's underworld. He could work with this; "there should be some CD's in that compartment there."

Genesis heard some shuffling as he slowed at the gate check, feeling some satisfaction when the city infantry guard sputtered at the mere sight of him and shakily requested for and ID.

"I admit I was expecting your wallet to be red too." He heard Blondie say as he shuffled the CDs in his hand. Genesis looked down at the dark red wallet.

"It has a red accent." He held the leather closer to Blondie and turned on his car light. He always forgot that his mako infused eyes allowed him to see in total darkness, shades and distant objects- quite useful in the field... Except...Genesis scowled, trying to enjoy the company Blondie gave him as the guard returned with his ID.

"Have a good day Commander!" The guard squeaked, and Genesis cursed the idiot, hoping he could keep up the anonymity a little longer. Thankfully as he drove off, Blondie didn't seem to think much of it.

"So, you're military?" Blonde asked, popping in a disc and Genesis relished the rich sounds of the Jazz instruments.

"Yes, I work directly under the General." Genesis sent Blondie a side glance, searching for any sign of adoration or respect, but the only emotion he showed was that same calmness that made Genesis just what made the younger so... Unresponsive.

"Hn." He paused. "So, you're on medical leave?"

Self-consciously, Genesis lowered a hand to his stomach where the barrage of bullets tore into him.

"You don't have to answer that." Blondie said with the same infuriating calmness.

"No, it fine. My friends say I should tell somebody anyways." He sighed, wondering if he really was going to tell a complete stranger this- weather they were neighbors or not.

"It was a standard mission in the mythrill mines; kill a fee monsters so the minors could go back to work, but we were ambushed." Genesis could hear the steering wheel Goran at the pressure his white knuckled hands were clenching the wheel.

"I was the only survivor- they found me half dead and comatose with twelve rounds pumped into my stomach and-" he stopped himself, feeling Blondie's hands on his, waiting for the assurances; 'oh how lucky you are to be alive', 'its not your fault', and 'no one is going to hate you'.

But Blondie stayed silent, tenderly rubbing his knuckles with his eyes on the road in front of him.

It was so refreshing.

Sadly, Blondie pulled away and pointed to the right. "Turn here."

"What's your name Blondie?"

He smiled, an odd mixture of shyness and earnest joy that made Genesis wonder the goddess herself smiled upon those sweethearts who stood against the vices of the world for monsters like him to find and care for. "Cloud Strife."

"Genesis Rhapsodos; First Class SOLDIER Commander."

"That's a mouthful." The oddly named blonde chuckled- so was his dog, since Genesis could help but think of the energetic SOLDIER that shared his name and bounced around his office with wild tales of his latest shenanigans. "Turn there."

"You Blondie, Can just call me Genesis." Despite himself, Genesis smiled, easily spotting the clinic Cloud was to go too. "I'd walk you in, but I'm afraid my car will be stolen."

"How gentlemanly of you." Cloud snorted, disappearing into the building.

Genesis sighed, feeling quite smug with himself, sending a vicious glare to some loitering hooligans that quickly scampered off once they realized that this car didn't belong to a pushover.

"Gen?"

Genesis sputtered, snapping his head to the side to stare wide eyed at one Zachary Fair who returned his shocked gaze with an equally puzzled one. "You know Cloud?"

He turned the the blonde who was casually standing behind the puppy and drawled; "how original." The blonde blush a little, and Genesis could see his cute meter go through the roof when he sheepishly shrugged.

"It was Zack's idea; and it stuck." Cloud shrugged.

"Shotgun!" Zack beamed, groaning when Genesis stuck out his hand and held the SOLDIER back by his face, careful to avoid the bandages around his forehead.

"Bad puppies don't get to ride in the front." He chided, tightening his hold to give the puppy a little scare. "Especially after they spill soda all over my nice leather seats!"

"Ow! Gen!" He whined, and Genesis could feel Zack pouting against his hand. "It was only a little pop!"

"Zack, your definition of 'little' isn't little." Cloud smiled, bemused. "Now hurry up and get in the back before Gen decides you'd be quieter in the trunk.

Now that's an idea...

"Cloud! Don't give him ideas!" Zack whined as he quickly hopped into the back seat of Genesis's car.

"Hush! Before I decide whether or not I'll shove you or your corpse in there!" Genesis snapped, pleased when Zack fell silent at the threat and too the opportunity to enjoy the music that played.

"So Cloud what have you been up to?" Zack asked, leaning forward so that Zack's wild spikes completely blocked Genesis's view of Cloud.

"So help me, Zachary Donovan Fair, if you do not sit in your seat correctly in the next five seconds..." Genesis snarled, and Zack quickly sat back.

"Nothing much. The delivery service is doing good." He saw Cloud shrug from the corner of his eye. "You?"

"I got promoted to first class!" Before Zack could completely dive into a full blown explanation of whatever tales he had instore for the blonde, Genesis interjected; "when did you two meet?"

"About six years ago." Cloud mused.

"Cloudy was so cute then!" Zack gushed. "It was that one mission to Nibelheim, when we told you that Seph wasn't feeling too well."

Cloud chuckled, no doubt already knowing the relationship between the General and the cat.

"You should've seen Cloud! He was awesome!"

Suddenly Cloud's cheeks burned red; "please don't say anything about that!"

"Hmm?" Genesis glanced back at Zack for information, ignoring Cloud's flustered protest.

"When Seph started ignoring me, Cloud- and this was when he was scrawny and short- took masamune's sheath and slapped Sephiroth right on the butt! I never saw Seph so red! Cloud marched right up to him and said 'General Sephiroth! Stop being an $$ and talk to your friend! And stormed right out!"

The entire car fell silent.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA!"

By the time Genesis got himself under control he was wiping tears from his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Cloud looked down at his dfeet and mumbled; "I forgot."

Once more there was silence.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Gen don't laugh." Cloud frowned, meekly pushing on his arm, before he could stop himself, he pulled on Cloud's arm, bringing him in closer for a kiss and pressing his lips to his. Genesis was happy to discover that Clouds lips wereas softbas his name, and there was a subtle vanilla taste as he licked the blonde's bottom lip for permission to enter.

Cloud's eloquent response was a soft moan and the parting of his lips that allowed Genesis to freely dance with Cloud's for dominance- he won, of course, and shyly explored, encouraged by Cloud's small noises.

"Um.. Hey isn't this supposed to be rated appropriate for young audiences?" Zack blurted out, left breathless by just watching the two go at it. Genesis pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting his lips to Cloud as he turned to glower at the raven haired man who stared at him with wide eyes.

At least he got Zack to shut up, he mused as he drove the car back to their building, sending quiet apologies to the fourth wall who sat in a metaphorical corner sobbing.

"What the hell was that?" Zack flowers once they were safely inside Genesis's apartment.

"A kiss."

"I'm serious Genesis; you can't treat Cloud like one of your regular flings!" Zack snapped a deep frown on his usually smiling features, and Genesis's eyes drifted over to the wall where Cloud was most likely on the other side. "Genesis!" The raven haired SOLDIER growled, shoving him back and pinning his back to said wall. "I swear to god if you hurt him-"

"It was just a kiss." He snapped darkly, shovimng Zack away. "Sorry that it was a monster that fell smitten with your friend." He growled.

"Gen..." Zack's gaze softened immediately. "You know I didn't mean it like that..." He wrapped his arm tenderly around Genesis's torso. "I know, it was wrong of me to lash out and jump to conclusions and it was bad to put Cloud's feelings before yours... But Gen... You're not a monster."

Tentatively, Genesis returned the hug, feeling the weight on his chest become unbearable.

"Don't make me slapp your butt too, okay Gen." Zack teased, giving the red head a playful wink that caused him to roll his eyes at the younger's antics.

"As if you could, puppy."

A few hours later there was a knock on the door, and Genesis was mildly surprised to see Cloud standing there calmly. "Hey, I know Zack eats like a starving behemoth, so I was wondering if you two would like to come over for dinner?"

* * *

 **AN: I didn't know how to go about the second, chapter, but by then I just went f it and ditched it.**


End file.
